Charmed Alchemy
by Dogsrule
Summary: while Ed and Al are looking for the Philosopher's stone they are dragged into a new and strange world. the world of Charmed! chapter 1 been redited. Read & review!


Charmed Alchemy

Dogsrule: yep it's me again! This time the fanfiction's a Charmed/ Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. And Ed's gonna give you the disclaimer.

Ed: why do I have to?

Dogsrule: cuz I want you to.

Ed: and if I don't?

Dogsrule: well if that's the case…. (Holds up a glass of milk)

Ed: Fine! Dogsrule doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Charmed, or Notre Dame.

Dogsrule: even though I wish I did! And why did you say the last one?

Ed: because it's to make sure you don't do anything stupid.

Dogsrule: Whatever! Anyway let's start this!



" Al, let me see the map."

" I'm sure this is the way we're supposed to head big brother."

" Whatever! Let me see the stupid map!" our favorite alchemist Edward Elric cried as he tried to grab the said map away from his brother Alphonse.

Edward had golden hair and eyes and wore mostly black clothes, but also a red coat and white gloves. His brother Alphonse wore a huge gray suit of armor, but with nothing on the inside except for one letter written in blood that bound his soul to the armor.

The map that they were fighting over was given to them by Colonel Roy Mustang to help them in their search for the Philosopher's Stone, but the map was written in code because the place they were heading to was forbidden to go to.

(A/N: I have no clue what codes to use so use your imagination. (It's Mustang! For crying out loud!))

After a while of going back and forth Ed waited until Al had his back turned to him and ran up and grabbed the map, then he jumped well out of Al's range to get it back.

" HA! Finally I got the stupid map!" Ed said as he unfolded it and started reading it. Then he said to Al, " this is the wrong way why didn't you let me have it before…" but he trailed off when he noticed the left corner of the map. In code it said 'To Shorty'. He gaped at it unable to say anything until he yelled, " THAT BASTARD!." Causing all the birds in the area to fly off in fright.

" Paige, did you find anything on that demon yet?" Phoebe asked when she looked up from her scrying. Paige sighed and answered, "nope, nothing!" the three sisters were in the attic trying to find out about the latest demon. Phoebe was scrying, Piper was making an all-purpose potion, Paige was looking thru the book for info about the demon, and they had sent Leo to ask the Elders to see if they knew anything.

" There can't be nothing in there." Piper cried.

At that point Leo orbed in.

"So did you find anything?" Piper asked him.

"I didn't find too much about the demon, but I did find a spell to call for the one to help you fight it."

"Great! So let us see it!" Phoebe cried.

" Well it's a very big risk and the spell's written in Japanese." Leo said grimacing.

"So what else can we do?" Paige asked while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, here it is." He said as he handed them the spell.

Then the girls set up the candles and all the other stuff they need for a spell to summon someone.

Then they read the spell:

**_Dekuwasu za soshite Dekuwasu za sora_**

**_Temae yobidashi dzuki touji uchini ato hitosama ichi_**

**_Dzuki fujo touhou fubi kono ashi feisu_**

As Ed and Al were still walking all of a sudden little balls of golden light appeared and surrounded them. They were about to get away but the light balls started to grow brighter and brighter until they were blinding and then the Elric brothers disappeared.

The Charmed ones smiled when the golden orbs appeared to signify a successful summoning. When the orbs disappeared standing there was what looked to be about an 8 to 9 year old boy and a man wearing a suit of some weird armor.

Then the boy yelled, "Where the hell are we!"

"Uh…" Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige all said.



Dogsrule: so that's Chapter one for this story, more will come soon. And the translation for the spell is:

_**Across the seas and across the sky**_

_**We call to those in a another place**_

_**To help us defeat this evil face.**_

Ed: Dogsrule?

Dogsrule: yes?

Ed: WHERE THE HELL ARE ME AND AL!

Dogsrule: you will find out next chapter. Now tell the readers to review

Ed: (groans) Uh! Review this story and tell her what you think of it so far.


End file.
